1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable chair, more particularly to a foldable chair including a lock-plate unit pivotable between locked and unlocked positions when folding and unfolding chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional foldable chair includes a seat frame 11, a backrest 12 connected pivotably to the seat frame 11, a pair of spaced apart armrests 13 (only one is shown), a front leg unit 14 connected pivotably to the seat frame 11, a rear leg unit 15 connected pivotably to the armrests 13, a pivot joint unit 16 pivoted to the backrest 12 and the rear leg unit 15, and a locking member 17 sleeved slidably on the rear leg unit 15. The pivot joint unit 16 is formed with an engaging recess 163. The locking member 17 is formed with a locking protrusion 173 that is engageable with the engaging recess 163 in the pivot joint unit 16 so as to prevent folding of the foldable chair (see FIG. 1). When it is desired to fold the foldable chair, the locking member 17 is moved upwardly along the rear leg unit 15 so as to disengage the locking protrusion 173 from the engaging recess 163, thereby permitting folding of the foldable chair. Hence, through sliding movement of the locking member 17, the foldable chair can be locked to and unlocked from its unfolded state. However, for foldable chairs having different designs in the rear legs that are not suitable for mounting of the locking member and/or for sliding movement of the locking member thereon, a different design of the locking member is required.